


Boots

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, PWP, Unabashed gratuitous smut, pounded in the butt by my own AO3 tags, sin in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new pair of boots has absolutely ruined Hux's day, and Kylo Ren stops by his office to gloat. Unbridled Kylux filth that doesn't really go anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

Hux held his calf out of the zipper's way with one hand while he wrestled the zipper tab with the other. A quiet sound that was almost a pained grunt escaped his throat as the boot finally gave in, zipped shut along the line of his inner shin.

Almost immediately, his calf began to ache from the pressure.

He looked at the other boot, fresh from the tailor droids in Equipment who'd measured him three times already. Its leather, which in a few weeks' time would be supple and elegant, was currently as soft and pliable as stormtrooper armor. He frowned at it – or maybe, he admitted, he winced.

 

****

 

Only children and civilians saw any humor in the way an officer walked in new boots – stiffly, carefully, with every muscle in their face drawn tight. Every officer on Starkiller Base knew exactly what was wrong with Hux's legs this week. When they were in training slacks, you could see scars on the backs of dozens of calves from a pair of boots they hadn't had time to fit properly.

Kylo Ren, ostensibly, had also felt his pain. Hux assumed that he was staring at him because he was gloating over it.

When he inevitably buzzed himself into Hux's quarters at 2340, he was still staring at Hux's ankles.

Hux ignored him, and Kylo Ren ignored Hux ignoring him. Ren took his helmet off, sat at the office's spare table and set the mask down on it. He called for the hospitality droid, ordered dinner. He ate. Hux worked.

At 0030, Ren appeared behind him, thunked a cooling alusteel bowl of noodles on the desk beside him.

“I ate already.” Hux picked the bowl up, handed it to Ren.

“You want me to leave,” Ren replied.

“The force is strong with you tonight, I see,” Hux snapped. “I have eighteen more reports--”

“You don't want me to see,” Ren said. He took the cup, went back to the spare table.

Hux told himself not to look behind him. He looked behind him. A smirk was playing on the corners of Ren's mouth. His dark eyes glittered.

“See what?” Hux snapped.

“You still can't bend your knees enough to sit down,” Ren said. “It embarrasses you.”

“Thankfully, I have you around,” said Hux. “It really puts that embarrassment in perspec--”

He looked down at the sound of his right boot unzipping, the sensation of that sudden, blessed release on his calf.

He swiveled his seat around, glared at Ren. “Put it _back_ ,” he said.

Ren stood up, walked toward him. “If you want,” he said.

Hux swallowed as the pale, gangly creature got on one knee, wrapped his long fingers around Hux's ankle.

“So much pain,” Ren said. He looked up, met Hux's eyes as he tugged on the zipper. “To look important.”

“Someone on this ship has to maintain the appearance of dignity,” Hux replied.

“Dignity, yes.” Ren's hands stilled on his leg; he looked at Hux's other knee.

Hux kept his face still as the Sith Lord used his mysterious powers for another parlor trick, but Ren must have sensed the instinctive pleasure that came from not having one's leg encased in carbonite for the first time in fifteen hours.

He smiled as he slipped one hand between Hux's boot and his calf. “You think your dignity will be spared if you pretend you don't notice,” he said. “If you pretend your body does not respond to me – but I know.” His other knee lowered to the floor as his hand climbed up Hux's calf. His fingers undid the fasteners at the bottom of his breeches, stroked the tender skin beneath.

Hux glared down at the impetuous man. “Fascinating,” he said.

But as Kylo Ren pulled his boot off, he could feel his cock betraying his true feelings about this situation.

“You're not restrained,” Ren pointed out, raising an eyebrow slightly as he proceeded to fondle Hux's other leg. “You could stand up. Walk away. Even kick me – without my helmet, you might even injure me.” He pried Hux's foot from the boot, tossed the boot on the floor. He looked back up at Hux. “But you won't.”

“You sound awfully self-assured.”

“You're wondering if I'll do it,” said Kylo Ren. His dark eyes scanned Hux's face, still gleaming with self-satisfaction. His hands were sliding up, up toward Hux's waist. “No – you're certain,” he said. “You can already feel my lips on your cock. You're thinking about my tongue.”

If Ren were reading his mind, Hux would feel it – but the lump straining against his breeches required no jedi mind tricks to interpret.

“I'm certainly not thinking about listening to you gloat,” Hux said. He realized he was leaning back, practically inviting the taller man into his lap.

“You hate this,” Ren said. “You hate that there is something you enjoy so much.” He stood up suddenly, his knees between Hux's thighs, an evil smile growing on his face.

“I hate _you_ , My Lord,” Hux replied, rolling his eyes up at the dark-haired man who loomed over him. “Your talents at cock sucking be--”

Kylo Ren inclined his head, and Hux felt his body drawn upward as if by a sudden gust of wind. Ren clutched him by the back of his uniform as he kissed him, hard and deep. Hux felt his own hands slide up and entangle themselves in Ren's hair of their own accord.

Ren did not release him as he pushed him back, away from his desk, turned him roughly around by the shoulders so he could start unfastening Hux's jacket.

“Is this better?” the older man murmured in his ear. “Is this more dignified?”

“Not really,” Hux replied, his voice on the edge between a whisper and a groan.

His jacket fell to the floor. His breeches joined it not long after, and Hux suspected he was next. He suspected correctly – Ren's sudden shift of weight forced him to his knees. He held Hux's arms behind his back with one hand as the other fumbled with his trousers, found the gel he had in his pocket.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he murmured in his ear. “You want me to, but I won't.” Ren occupied his mouth with Hux's neck while he slicked his cock; his other hand still had his wrists clamped tight in its bony fingers.

“You're rather confident about what I want,” Hux said. “I hope for your sake you're correct.”

“I am.” Ren shoved him onto his chest; Hux winced as his face collided with the floor.

For a moment, Hux thought he had something to say. To his horror, it was only a vague moaning kind of noise as Kylo Ren began grinding his cock against him. He wasn't content to hold Hux down and violate him anymore – he had to make Hux remember what it felt like, had to make him want it and need it until he was shoving his hips upward against his shaft.

“Do it,” he growled, turning his head upward.

“Be patient,” Ren replied, but he grabbed his cock and put some effort into getting in Hux's ass.

He wasn't patient. He squirmed beneath the bigger man, opening himself as best he could to the pressure of his cock, turning his head so Ren's mouth could find his. The hand that wasn't holding his wrists was now clutching the side of his face. Hux's hips buckled; he let out another groan as Ren's thrusts pushed his aching-stiff cock against his crumpled uniform jacket.

For a brief, gratifying moment, as Ren got the head of his cock inside, he dropped the pretense. For a brief, gratifying moment, he was just as weak as Hux, just as pathetic as Hux, just as incapable as controlling the needs of his own body.

In a few gentle pushes, his whole length was inside, and he could no longer pretend to have any kind of power over himself. All that mystical ascetic garbage was pushed aside in an animal rush of instinct and passion. He gasped erratically for air, growled incoherently as he savaged Hux's body.

It was Ren's intensity that made it so hard to hold on when he was in deep, completely consumed by his lust and the power of his own body compared to Hux's. There was so much _person_ contained in that flesh, so much of the ineffable and unpleasant components of a human that the First Order put so much effort into restraining. It took the Force to discipline Kylo Ren, and even that was barely enough. Watching him break out of his restraints – especially here, especially when he did not have to answer for his actions – was exhilerating even when it infuriated Hux.

And he knew that Ren saw the same in him. It delighted him to make Hux finish first, to see the brief but complete abandonment of dignity that came when his cock spasmed and his torso began to thrash against Ren's powerful arms. He could rarely hang on for long, once Hux was a panting heap beneath him. He would cry out as if in pain, and his grip on whatever parts of Hux he was holding would tighten, and he would collapse as his cock's pulses faded against Hux's flesh.

He pulled out without speaking, retreated to the lav unit. Hux picked himself up to his hands and knees and regained his breath for a moment before standing.

He frowned at the sound of Ren turning the shower on. It was a dare. If Hux wanted to clean himself up like a civilized person, he was going to have to get in the shower stall with Kylo Ren like they were secret sweethearts fucking between their academy classes.

Hux shot a pointless sneer at the lav unit doorway as he went to his bedroom for a towel. The hot water was going to be hell on his blistered ankles right now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to everyone who has ever had to break in a new pair of dress boots the week before a horse show (the the thing about scars is accurate trust me I have some of my very own)


End file.
